There have been various attempts to provide odor control systems in toilet seats to deodorize the foul air in toilets created during their use. Some of these systems have included specially designed toilet seats that include air filtration systems. It is known, for example, to provide a toilet seat with a hollow body which includes air intake, ducting and exhaust with the filtering system, such that air is drawn in from the toilet bowl into the toilet seat duct and deodorized, thereafter being exhausted through a rear portion of the seat. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,532 issued to Anderson entitled “Malodor Control Systems for Toilets” which relies on a water spray to treat the foul air. This is a complicated device comprising a pressurized water feed line and provides only limited air handling capacity. Another system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0163033 by Kelly entitled “Toilet Seat” This document discloses a toilet seat which is a fully self-contained air filtration system that includes batteries for powering fan units to move air through internal ducting. The toilet seat of this invention is provided with a microswitch which is switched by force applied to the seat by the weight of a person sitting down. Thus, the fan units are energized only when needed.
Despite these attempts in the art to provide an effective deodorizing self-contained battery-powered toilet seat, deficiencies still remain. Most importantly, prior art toilet seat deodorizing systems lack the sufficient volume of air flow to adequately deodorize foul toilet vapors. There is therefore still a need in the art for an effective deodorizing toilet seat.